Ich werde dich finden
by Brad-san
Summary: Shinichi hat an einem Fall zu arbeiten, bei dem er mehr einstecken muss, als selbst er verträgt. Doch es gibt jemanden in seiner Nähe, der ihm helfen möchte. PG-14, Slash, Abgeschlossen


Titel: Ich werde... dich finden – koste es was es wolle Teil: alle 5/5 + Epilog - Abgeschlossen Autor: Brad-san E-Mail: Brad-san@web.de Fanfiction: Detektiv Conan Rating: PG-13 Warnung: violence, rape, death, dark, angst – Taschentücher(?) Kommentar: Shinichi hat an einem Fall zu arbeiten, bei dem er mehr einstecken muss, als selbst er verträgt. Doch es gibt jemanden in seiner Nähe, der ihm helfen möchte. Pairing: (Shinichi/Ran) Heiji/Shinichi  
  
Disclaimer: Warum schreiben wir das? Eben weil's uns nicht gehört, weil wir damit kein Geld verdienen usw.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~ Ich werde... dich finden – koste es was es wolle ~*~*~*~  
  
Feiner Schweiß, tausend winziger schillernder Perlenlagen auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie war eingeschlafen, nachdem sie seine Brust als Kopfkissen benutzt hatte, das sich regelmäßig und ruhig auf und absenkte. Er war wach und strich ihr durch das lange Haar. Sicher war es ermüdend gewesen, doch auch schön. Verspielt und in Gedanken versunken streichelte er ihre Wangen, wobei sich einige Tropfen Wasser lösten und über ihr Gesicht rannen. Durch diese Berührungen wachte sie lächelnd auf und blickte ihn verliebt an. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie so aufwachten; schon oft hatten sie die Nacht gemeinsam verbracht und doch schien es heute anders. Heute waren beide still, nachdenklich. Der Mond schien stumm durch das Fenster hinein in das dunkle Zimmer, direkt auf das Bett. Schließlich war es immer noch Nacht und der Mond würde erst in fünf, sechs Stunden seinen Platz verlassen, um mit der Sonne zu tauschen. So blieb den Liebenden noch genug Zeit...  
  
Lange blieben sie noch so liegen, küssten sich ab und zu, und sie hörte immer in den gleichen Abständen sein Herz schlagen. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich noch immer gleichmäßig, doch sie wurde unruhig. „Was ist den los? Dai joubu ka?" Sie lächelte mild. „Ich muss nach Hause. Paps macht sich sicher Sorgen... Ich habe ihm nicht gesagt, dass ich so lange weg bleibe." „Denkst du? Also, entweder ist dein Vater jetzt schon längst blau, oder er liegt seit einiger Zeit mit einer Frau im Bett..." „Das war jetzt gemein, Shini-chan...", er verschloss ihre Lippen mit einem Kuss. „...Aber wahr, Ran-chan!" Letzteres betonte er besonders. Sie küssten sich innig, leidenschaftlich.  
  
Ran schwang dann die Beine vom Bett und bückte sich nach ihren Sachen, die auf Shinichis lagen, eng verschlungen. Sie zog sich an und auch Shinichi bemühte sich vom Bett. Er zog sich seine Boxer-Shorts an, mit ‚Detektiv Conan' Motiven. Ran hatte sie ihm mal geschenkt, denn dank seines Vaters der die ganze Geschichte aufgeschrieben hatte, war ‚Conan' jetzt der Kinder Liebling in Sachen Krimis. Natürlich hatte er verschwiegen, dass es eigentlich um seinen Sohn ging.  
  
Kurz bevor Ran die Haustüre öffnete und ging, blieb sie stehen und Shinichi kam auf sie zu. Zum Abschied küssten sie sich sehnsüchtig... verzweifelt. Obwohl sie sich morgen doch wieder sehen würden. Nach endlosen Minuten trennten sie sich von einander, noch immer hungrig. Schnell, bevor sie es sich noch einmal anders überlegte verschwand Ran im Schatten der Dunkelheit und lief zu ihrem Auto. Shinichi stellte sich im Haus an ein großes Fenster und schaute seiner großen, und einzigen, Liebe nach. Seit wann hatte sie ein Auto? Genauso schnell wie die Frage gekommen war, kam die Antwort: Sie hatte ihre Prüfung ein halbes Jahr nach ihm bestanden, was auch schon wieder ein Jahr her war. Er sah wie die Scheinwerfer angingen, bald - so wie jede Nacht, wenn sie kam - sah er nur noch undeutlich schwach die roten Rücklichter. Nicht lange und sie würde auf die Autobahn fahren, dann in einer halben Stunde zu Hause, in der Detektei Mori, sein. Oh ja, dort hatte er auch gelebt, natürlich in Conan-Version, aber immerhin hatte er dort gewohnt.  
  
Nun sah er nichts mehr außer die Schwärze; er war gedankenverloren die Stufen hinauf gegangen, wo er sich jetzt in das noch warme Bett legte und bei dem wohligen Gedanken an Ran schlief er ein. Sie hatten zusammen den Abend verbracht, das öfters in letzter Zeit geschah, doch meist nicht so schweigsam.  
  
Schließlich wurde er ins Land der Träume gebracht, er wusste jedoch nicht so recht, was er von dem Traum verstehen sollte. Nur kurze Ausschnitte, wie aus einer Filmvorschau, prägnante Bilder, die sich tief in sein Gedächtnis einprägen sollten, kein Gesamtbild. Ein Auto, abgeschabter Lack, Blut, ein paar Schuhe. Schweißgebadet wachte er auf: „Ran!" Gleichzeitig bimmelte das Telefon. Wer wollte mitten in der Nacht etwas von einem fast Dreiundzwanzigjährigen? ‚Irgendwie passt das doch toll zusammen...' Gerde erst aufgewacht und trotzdem schon hellwach ging er an das Ding, das ihn so unaufhörlich daran erinnerte, dass jemand mit ihm reden wollte.  
  
Er nahm ab: „Hallo?!" „Du... Was hast du mit Ran gemacht? Sie ist nicht zu Hause und als Letztes war sie bei dir. Warum will ich gar nicht wissen! Gerade wurde ich angerufen, weil ein Wagen auf dem Standstreifen der Autobahn gefunden wurde, und zwar ohne Fahrer!" Völlig perplex stand Shinichi da, ohne wirklich zu wissen, wer gerade was von ihm wollte. Moment mal, war das nicht die Stimme eines sehr bekannten ‚Meisterdetektivs'? Mori, Kogoro Mori- und er war noch nicht betrunken. „Also, was war jetzt? Bitte noch mal langsam...", sagte Shinichi verwirrt. „Hast du mir nicht zugehört? Du wirst dich jetzt in dein verdammtes Auto setzten und auf die Autobahn, in meine Richtung, fahren! Verstanden? Und da, ungefähr fünf Ausfahrten zuvor, siehst du ein großes Aufgebot an Kripo und anderen Beamten, die sich alle um einen leer stehenden Wagen versammelt haben. Du parkst dort dein Auto und steigst aus! Klar?" Erregt klang seine Stimme auf jeden Fall. „Okay, sehen wir uns dann dort?" „Ja!" Damit war das Gespräch beendet, mehr gab es auch nicht zu sagen.  
  
Shinichi tat wie ihm geheißen, zog sich an, stieg in sein ‚verdammtes' Auto (was würden wir ohne Auto machen???) und startete den Motor. Viel war auf den Straßen nicht los. Wie auch? Keiner, einschließlich er selbst, wollte jetzt, um diese Uhrzeit, schon irgendwohin. Aber er musste, denn schließlich hatte der ‚Meisterdetektiv' – der in letzter Zeit keine Aufträge mehr abbekam, dafür Shinichi umso mehr- bei ihm angerufen, wenn das nicht nach Hilfe klang... Seit wann konnte er so aufgebracht sein? Wahrscheinlich, weil es ihm überhaupt nicht gefiel, nicht mehr als Vater die einzige männliche Person im Leben seiner Tochter zu sein. Damit konnte Shinichi gut leben, wenn es nichts anderes war...  
  
Doch warum hatte Mori angerufen? Und noch mehr störte ihn der Traum. Sicher, er hatte schon oft von seinen kriminellen Fällen geträumt, entweder weil sie ihn sehr beschäftigten, oder einfach nur zu grausam waren, um vergessen zu werden, aber solche Bilder konnte er nicht zuordnen. Mehr wie eine ‚Vision'. Ironie des Schicksals? Vielleicht. Zufall? Irrtum? Vielleicht.  
  
Seine Gedanken schweiften ab. Als er aber das Schild sah, das die sechste Ausfahrt vor den Moris ankündigte, wachte er seiner aus seiner Gedankenwelt auf. Überhaupt, in letzter Zeit war er viel nachdenklicher als sonst. Lange und oft war er schon diesen Weg gefahren, doch er vermutete nicht, dass sich die Strecke so hinziehen konnte. Letztendlich blieb er konzentriert, gleich würde er sehen, warum Mori so aufgebracht war.  
  
Tatsächlich sah er kurz darauf viele Lichter: blau, grün, weiß- alle auf der Strasse, beziehungsweise auf dem Standstreifen. Sein metallisch- dunkelblaues Fahrzeug stellte er auf den erst besten Platz ab. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er die ganze Zeit über vor einem Auto fuhr - auf der Autobahn eigentlich nichts verdächtiges- aber immer war es hinter ihm gefahren. Unbewusst hatte er es sehr wohl registriert, nur verdrängt. Aus diesem stieg jedoch der Kriminalinspektor Heizo Hattori. Verwundert hob Shinichi eine Augenbraue, sage aber nichts.  
  
Eiligst ging er zu dem Zentrum der Versammlung, das bei weitem nicht so groß wie beschildert war- Mori hatte wieder übertrieben... Takagi-san kam ihm entgegen: „Du solltest dir das hier nicht antun. Zwar ist keine Leiche da, aber... er war ein Schock für uns alle. Und noch einen aufgebrachten Detektiv können wir hier wirklich nicht gebrauchen!" „Ich bin wegen Kogoro Mori da, er hatte mich angerufen, dass ich kommen solle. Ich bin nicht umsonst hierher gekommen!" So ging er an Takagi vorbei und steuerte auf das abgestellte Auto zu, umgeben von einem Halbkreis von Menschen. Er drängte sich an ihnen vorbei. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen blieb er stehen...  
  
Rans Auto, die Fahrertüre weit geöffnet. An der hinteren Stoßstange sah er zum Einen abgeschabten Lack in der Farbe ihres Autos, mintgrün, und zum Anderen Lackspuren in anderen Farben, rot und schwarz. Auf der Linken dieses Fahrzeuges sah Shinichi nicht besonderes, außer vielleicht an der linken Ecke der vorderen Stoßstange ebenfalls einige frische Kratzer. An der Frontseite der Pkws sah er jedoch mit Erschrecken eine große, dunkelrote Pfütze. Eine Blutlache- noch nicht getrocknet. Aus diesem Fleck eine Spur vorbei an der Linken bis hinter das Auto, wo sie abrupt endete.  
  
Was war hier los? Er war eine Runde gegangen, dann blieb er völlig reglos stehen, alle Augenpaare auf sich gezogen. Er beschaute sich die geöffnete Fahrertür genauer. Er schaute hinein, mit großer Professionalität, ohne Spuren zu verwischen. Suchend kuckte er sich um, irgendetwas zu finden – nur ein Indiz – dass dies nicht das Auto seiner geliebten Ran war. Schmerzlichst erkannte er jedoch ein Bild - sich selbst. Er hatte es Ran geschenkt, groß hatte er darauf geschrieben: ‚I Love You'. Ein eiskalter Schauer durchfuhr ihn. Nein, das durfte nicht sein. Wer tat so etwas grässliches? Welches Arschloch war dafür verantwortlich? Hass, Zorn, Ärger stiegen in ihm auf- keine Trauer. Jetzt konnte er nicht weinen. Was nützten Tränen? Er musste den Täter finden, und wenn er selber dabei draufging...  
  
~*~*~*~2~*~*~*~  
  
Shinichi ging wieder einen Schritt zurück und sogleich legte sich behutsam eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Irritiert blickte er auf und erkannte einen jungen Mann, nicht älter als er selbst und die Haut war von der Sonne gebräunt. Die gleichen Augenstürme trafen aufeinander, als hätten sie ein Gewitter heraufbeschwört. Plötzlich lächelte der Andere, verzog nur seine Mundwinkel, jedoch reichte es aus um Shinichi fürs Erste abzulenken. „Hey Alter! Du löst doch den Fall, oder?" „Was denkst du denn?! Hier geht es um meine Freundin, Heiji!" Und dieser grinste wieder, trotz der Konkurrenz konnten sie noch miteinander reden, wie zu ‚vergangenen' Zeiten, als Shinichi noch ‚klein' war. Sie hatten da auch zusammen gearbeitet, wie zum Beispiel in dem Fall der ‚Spinnenkönigin'. Leichen in dünnen Fäden, wie Spinnennetze, und Drogen in Marionettenkörpern. Damals war auch seine Freundin bedroht gewesen... Von ihr hatte er sich schon längst getrennt.  
  
„...iji!" Beim Hören eines Bruchteils von seinem Namen kam er prompt aus seinen Gedanken wieder in die Realität zurück. „Heiji! Bist du noch da?", in der Stimme klang ein besorgter Unterton. „Ähm, ja!" Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, um diese Gedanken aus seinem Gedächtnis zu verbannen. Er wollte nicht mehr daran denken, wie sie sich vertraut hatten, wie sie zusammen so manchen Fall gelöst hatten. Ab den Zeitpunkt, als Conan wieder Shinichi Kudo geworden ist – wie auch immer- waren sie wieder bittere Konkurrenten, Rivalen. Musste das sein? Konnten sie nicht lieber sagen: ‚Auf gute Zusammenarbeit.' Hatte Conan Heiji nur benutzt, um... „Bist du noch da?", wiederholte Shinichi. „Geht's dir gut?" Wieder schüttelte ein ganz verwirrter Heiji seinen Kopf. „Ja, ja. Alles klar. Ich war nur eben... -sehr- weit weg." „Ich hab's gemerkt." Unbeholfen grinsten beide. „Ich werde dir helfen!", sagte schließlich Heiji.  
  
Auf einmal wurden Shinichis Augen kalt, sein Gesicht gefühllos. Misstrauisch beobachtete er den Anderen. Diese Wandlung betrachtete Heiji mit Schrecken, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken. Doch dann kam von ihm ein kurzes Nicken. „Ich helfe dir- unter einer Bedingung: du kommst erst mal mir zu mir und schläft erst mal ein bisschen." Ein spöttisches Grinsen bildete sich auf Shinichis Lippen aus. „Was soll das denn? Ich kann jetzt hier nicht weg." „Doch du kannst, und du wirst. Lass erst die Spurensicherung hier in Ruhe arbeiten und ihre Beweisaufnahme abschließen, dann können wir uns umsehen und alles erfragen."  
  
Noch einmal schauten sie sich den Unfallort an und Shinichi sagte dann: „Einverstanden, ich kommen mit zu dir, aber ich werde nicht schlafen!" Ein leichtes Schmunzeln konnte er sich nicht verkneifen. „Gut, dann komm." Sie drehten sich um – Mori war nicht gekommen, oder zumindest hatten sie ihn nicht gesehen- und gingen zu ihren Autos.  
  
Heiji fuhr vorneweg, der Andere folgte ihm. Die Fahrt dauerte nicht lange, irgendwann musste der Detektiv aus Osaka von dort weggezogen sein- hierher. Shinichi wollte aber nicht seinen Kopf unnötig anstrengen, nur um zu wissen wann und warum er umgezogen war. Letztendlich stiegen beide aus, als sie vor der kleinen Villa hielten. Sie war so in etwa aufgebaut wie Shinichis, nur etwas kleiner. Wie man jedoch an das Geld heran kam und das noch als Sohn eines Kriminalinspektor, konnte er sich nicht ganz vorstellen, zu mal es so aussah als würde Heiji alleine wohnen.  
  
Shinichi ging neben Heiji her – durch einen langen Flur, hinein in ein Zimmer, das sowohl als Schlafzimmer, aber auch als Aufenthaltsraum genutzt werden konnte. In der linken Ecke stand ein großes Bett, fast quadratisch, etwa zwei mal zwei Meter. In einer Wand war ein Kamin eingelassen, das Holz brannte gut, und das Feuer flackerte unermüdlich, sendete einen hellen, warmen harmonischen Farbton aus. Vor diesem Kamin stand eine Sitzecke, ebenfalls in warmen Farben und mit vielen weichen Kissen.  
  
Der Gast wurde aufgefordert sich zu setzten und der Gastgeber tat es ihm dann gleich. Shinichi streckte seine Füße aus und legte sie auf das Sofa. Heiji platzierte sich dicht – doch mit genügend Abstand – neben ihm. Nach einer Weile hatten sie genug in das Feuer geschaut und Shinichi fing an leise zu reden, nahm sein Blick jedoch nicht vom Feuer. Es ist interessant zu sehen, wie die Leute nie ihnen Blick von den züngelnden Flammen abwenden können, egal ob Lagerfeuer oder Kamin.  
  
„Gehen wir noch einmal alles das durch, was wir wissen: Also Rans Wagen, die Fahrertür geöffnet, keine Ran im Auto, Blut. Das heißt wohl sie wurde herausgezogen oder ist sie freiwillig ausgestiegen? Sie ging nach vorn. Warum? Danach wurde sie vermutlich angeschossen (?), oder einfach nur mit einem stumpfen Gegenstand geschlagen? Auf jeden Fall zeigen die Spuren, dass sie weg gezogen wurde. Doch wohin? Und was haben diese Kratzspuren am hinteren Teil der Stoßstange zu bedeuten - die waren frisch, darin besteht kein Zweifel. Warte - ein Auto hat sie gerammt und dann..."  
  
Er schloss kurz die Augen um nachzudenken. In seinem Kopf ging er noch einmal alle Bilder durch, versuchte sie ordnen und stellte dann mit entsetzten fest, dass dieser komische Traum und die Realität verschmolzen waren- bis auf die Schuhe. ‚Was hat das zu be...' Ein Muster, bizarr geformt, blitzte kurz, dafür umso deutlicher auf den geschlossenen Augenlidern auf. Ein Schauer durchzog ihn.  
  
„Shinichi, was ist denn?", fragte Heiji und holte Shinichi somit auf seinen Gedanken. Er rutschte noch ein Stück zu Shinichi heran und schloss ihn in seine Arme. Die Kälte Shinichis Gedanken und die Wärme, die von Heiji ausging, standen im krassen Gegensatz zueinander. Heijis Berührung erfüllte ihn mit einem Kribbeln, das ihn nicht fremd war, das er aber in diesem Augenblick sicher nicht erwartet hatte. Er schob Heijis Arm weg und rutschte wieder ein Stück weg. „Mir geht's gut!", sagte er kühl, verschwieg jedoch besser, was er gerade ‚gesehen' hatte. Aber Heiji ließ sich nicht ganz so leicht abservieren, wie Shinichi es sich gewünscht hätte. Wieder legte er seine Hand um Shinichis Schulter, und dieses mal wehrte sich dieser auch nicht dagegen, dass Heiji ihn sanft an sich zog.  
  
Die Müdigkeit, die schon wieder nach ihm greifen wollte zwang er so gut es ging zurück. Wie schön wäre es einfach so an seiner Seite einzuschlafen, dachte er, seine Wärme und das Gefühl beschützt zu sein... Er fühlte sich wohl. Aber er durfte sich dem Schlaf nicht hingeben- er konnte nicht, denn dann würden diese grausamen Bilder zurückkehren. Sie verblassten nicht einmal an Heijis Seite, auch die Erinnerung nicht und – die Angst.  
  
Leise drang Heijis Stimme an sein Ohr: „Schlaf, du brauchst ihn. Ich wecke dich, wenn es so hell ist, dass wir ungestört unsere Arbeit aufnehmen können." Ein letztes Murren kam von ihm, er rutschte noch etwas herum, bis er eine angenehme Schlafposition gefunden hatte und schlief dich an Heiji gekuschelt ein. Dieser machte es sich ebenfalls gemütlich und starrte unfokussiert in das Feuer, das fröhlich im Kamin züngelte. ‚Ist doch schon witzig, wie ich seine Gedanken durchschaue...' Dabei schaute er dem Schlafenden zu und verfiel dann selbst dem Schlaf.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen, die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen, wachte Heiji auf. Vorsichtig wollte er Shinichi wecken, da er aber in einer unbequemen Lage geschlafen hatte, taten ihm nun alle Glieder weh. Um sich nicht Schmerzen zuzufügen rekelte er sich nur ein wenig. Shinichi war noch nicht wach, also streichelte Heiji ihn sanft über die Wangen, schließlich sollte er ja keinen Schock bekommen. Es half nichts, immer noch schlummerte Shinichi vor sich hin, ohne auch nur eine Regung zu zeigen. ‚Wie war das in den Märchen?' Heiji musste unwillkürlich grinsen, als er da an die Weckmethoden dachte. Doch wenn kein Rütteln und Schütteln und auch kein Streicheln hilft, was soll man den da machen? Er erhob sich und kniete sich auf den Boden vor den Couch, um mit Shinichi auf einer Höhe zu sein. Einen Kuss auf Shinichis Wangen platzierend stellte er fest, dass Shinichis Mund leicht geöffnet war. Diese Einladung, zwar ungewollt, nahm er gerne an, erst zögerlich, dann strich er mit seiner Zunge über die obere Lippe. Erschrocken keuchte er auf, als eine fremde Zunge die Seine frech anstupste. Shinichi schlief gar nicht, das auch sein Verhalten erklären würde. Energisch erwiderte er und Shinichi schlang seine Arme um Heijis Hals. Traf er wirklich bei dem Anderen auf die gleiche Leidenschaft? Darüber machte er sich keine Gedanken, als Shinichis Hände über seinen Rücken den Weg nach tieferen Regionen suchten. Schlagartig wurde ihm klar, wie erregt er war, was er auch vor dem Anderen nicht verbergen konnte. Sie küssten sich immer noch innig und Heiji spürte, dass Shinichi ihm in den Schritt griff.  
  
Heiji zuckte zusammen. „Shinichi!" Seine Atmung war beschleunigt und er zwang sich zur Ruhe. „Ja?", sagte Shinichi, der in der Türe stand und ein Tablett in den Händen hielt. ‚Es war nur ein Traum...' Erleichtert seufzte er, blickte an sich hinunter und bemerkte, dass dieser Traum nicht ganz spurlos an ihm vorbeingegangen war. Schnell sprang er von der Couch auf und rannte, Shinichi ignorierend, ins Bad. Dieser schaute verwundert hinter ihn her, um dann mit den Schultern zu zucken. Sein Tablett stellte er auf dem Tisch ab und bewegte sich dann in Richtung Bad. Von innen hörte er das Plätschern des Wassers und kurz darauf einen erschreckten Aufschrei.  
  
‚Man, ist das kalt! Hier friert man sich ja alles ab!' Doch genau das hatte Heiji ja vor. Wie hätte er den Shinichi erklären wollen, dass er eine große Beule in der Hose hatte? Er konnte schlecht sagen, ‚Du, Shinichi, ich geträumt du hast mir an mein bestes Teil gefasst. Und das hat mich so erregt, das ich einen Ständer gekriegt hab!' Nein, das konnte er wirklich nicht sagen.  
  
Shinichi konnte sich dieses Verhalten nicht ganz erklären. ‚Was soll's, er wird schon einen Grund dafür gehabt haben.' Damit wollte er sich umdrehen um den Tisch zu decken, blieb aber stehen als er ein verhaltenes Seufzen vernahm, und das aus der Dusche. ‚Was macht der da drin?' Shinichi war zwar ein Meiserdetektiv, aber bei solchen Dingen, war er nicht immer der Schnellste. Gut, er hatte oft mit Ran geschlafen, aber nie hatte er sich selbst befriedigt.  
  
Heiji saß in der Dusche, das Wasser hatte er vorher auf warm gestellt, und dachte nach, was passiert wäre, wenn er nicht aufgewacht wäre. Was hätte Shinichi weiterhin gemacht? Bei diesen Gedanken wurde er rot und seine Hände begaben sich unkontrolliert auf Wanderschaft. Jäh wurde er aus seinen Gedanken geholt, als er das Klopfen an der Tür vernahm. Ein letztes mal drehte er das kalte Wasser auf, und beeilte sich an die Tür zukommen, jedoch nicht bevor er sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften wickelte. Dann geschah, was kommen musste: er rutschte auf den nassen Fließen aus und schlitterte unbeholfen auf dem Allerwertesten zur Tür.  
  
Shinichi hatte einen lauten Rums gehört und dann noch einen. Eilig riss er die Tür auf. In Türrahmen blieb er stehen und erfasste schnell die Situation. Heiji saß auf seinem Hintern, rieb sich Nase und Stirn und jammerte und fluchte leise. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Shinichis Lippen, er konnte sich nicht mehr zusammenreißen und begann lauthals loszulachen. Heiji sah verstört zu Shinichi auf und musste dann auch lachen, obwohl ihm eigentlich nicht ganz danach zumute war.  
  
~*~*~*~3~*~*~*~  
  
Später saßen sie am Frühstückstisch und die Sonne war immer noch nicht aufgegangen. Shinichi war wieder ernst, er hätte vorhin nicht lachen sollen. Aber Heiji sah einfach zu süß aus, als er dasaß und errötete. Kaum einen Bissen hatte er angerührt, als er aufstand und Heiji zu verstehen gab, dass er endlich los wollte.  
  
Die Unfallstelle war schon längst gesichert, die Spuren aufgenommen und alles in Akten erfasst. Der Verkehr lief wieder normal, als ob nichts gewesen wäre. Die zwei Privatdetektive schauten sich diesmal alles in Ruhe an. Das Auto, die Leitplanke, die Blutlache. Keiner konnte jedoch etwas mehr Licht in das Dunkel hineinbringen. Weder Shinichi und Heiji, noch Kogoro Mori, Heizo Hattori oder Megure.  
  
Die beiden Älteren wollten nicht, dass, aus ihrer Sicht Kinder, mit an diesem Fall arbeiteten. Doch diese ignorierten die Worte einfach. „Heiji, schau dir das doch mal an. Die Fahrertüre steht sperrangelweit offen. Keine Zeichen von einer gewaltsamen Öffnung deuten daraufhin, dass jemand die Türe aufgebrochen hat... Das heiß ja wohl, sie ist von selbst ausgestiegen?! Das Auto hängt förmlich an der Leitplanke, keiner fährt absichtlich so weit daran, nur um sein Auto abzustellen. Auf jeden Fall ist Lack an der Leitplanke, vermutlich von dem Auto abgeschabt. An der hinteren Stoßstange befinden sich ebenfalls Lackspuren, aber in rot und schwarz." Shinichis Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, er sprach jedoch weiter. „Und das Blut, in Form einer großen Pfütze mit Schleifspuren. Das heißt doch wohl... das heißt..."  
  
Er faltete die Hände vors Gesicht, versuchte krampfhaft die brennenden Tränen zurückzuhalten, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Schließlich brach er mit einem lauten „NEIN...RAN!" in die Knie und weinte. Mehrmals durchzog ihn ein heftiges Schütteln und er zitterte, obwohl es nicht einmal kalt war. Beschützend zog Heiji ihn sanft in seine Arme und versuchte ihn mit sinnlos scheinenden Wörtern zu beruhigen. Mori und auch Hattori kamen dazu und Hattori sprach leise mit seinem Sohn.  
  
Etwas später fand sich Shinichi auf einem grünen Fleck wieder, wie er dahin gekommen ist war ihm allerdings nicht klar. Als er sich wieder hinlegen wollte, bemerkte er, dass er eine kleine Anhöhe in seinem Rücken wie als Lehne hatte. Stimmt, er war ja noch an der Autobahn, bei dem Fall; der Fall wegen Ran.  
  
Schnell sprang er auf und ein plötzlicher Schwindel befiel ihn. Die Schwärze vor seinen Augen hatte er schnell zurück gedrängt und auch der Schwindelanfall war gegangen genauso rasch, wie er gekommen war.  
  
Vor dem Wagen sah er Takagi, um den herum Heiji, sein Vater, Mori sowie Megure standen und aufmerksam zuhörten. Leise kam Shinichi dazu und lauschte ebenfalls. „...spuren sind frisch, vorne, an der linken Stoßstange, sowie an der hinteren Stoßstange rechts. Wir haben ein Paar Turnschuhe und einen Tanga im Straßengraben unweit von hier gefunden. Das Blut und die Spuren an den Kleidungsstücken passen zusammen, es gehört ein und derselben Person – Ran Mori. Aber wir haben auch noch Spuren einer anderen Person daran gefunden- Samensekret."  
  
Sein Magen drehte sich herum, ihm war als würde er in der nächsten Sekunde Alles herausbringen, was sein Magen enthielt. Krampfhaft unterdrückte er den Brechreiz. Ran, seine Ran?! Nein, warum nur? Wer, wer war dieses verdammte Perversling, der es auf seine Ran abgesehen hatte? Warum musste sie es sein? War ihm denn nicht etwas Glück erlaubt, etwas mehr Freude an seinem Leben, wenn er doch schon immer Leichen sah? Warum musste er dann nach seiner Ran suchen, darauf gefasst zu sein, sie nur noch tot zufinden? Er hasste diese Welt, sie war ungerecht!  
  
Aber genau diese Ungerechtigkeit versuchte er ja zu verhindern. Es war seine Aufgabe, die er sich selbst gestellt hatte, die Täter zu finden und die Schuldigen gerecht zu verurteilen. Er, und nur er allein, würde diesen Mörder finden – koste es was es wolle. Nur er konnte der Ungerechtigkeit auf die Schliche kommen, er wusste, er würde es schaffen.  
  
„...Kudo!" Langsam hob Shinichi den Kopf, er wusste gar nicht, dass er wieder in die Knie gesunken war, stand dann auf. „Shinichi, du bist von dem Fall abgezogen!" Was? Nein, das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Megure zog ihn von diesem Fall ab, obwohl er sich gerade geschworen hatte, dass er ihn lösen würde?!  
  
„Nein, bitte nicht. Ich flehe sie an, geben sie mir wenigstens eine Chance! Ich werde diesen Verbrecher finden und den Fall aufklären. Bitte!" „Shinichi," sagte Megure. „du weißt, dass man nicht aus persönlichen Gründen an einem Mordfall ermitteln darf. Aber gut, für dich mache ich solange eine Ausnahme, wie es geht. Sollte sich aber rausstellen, dass du damit nicht fertig wirst, muss ich das tun, was ich dir jetzt erspare. Doch denkt dran, du wirst Ran nie wieder sehen!"  
  
„Nicht damit fertig werden? Sie ist meine Freundin! Sie erwarten jetzt nicht wirklich, dass ich darüber hinwegsehe und ganz normal weiterlebe? Und außerdem, wer sagt ihnen, dass sie nicht mehr lebt? Haben sie denn keine Hoffung? War sie für sie denn keine Bekannte?"  
  
Shinichi wusste selbst, dass sich diese Worte leer anhören, aber bessere konnte er nicht finden. Hoffnung?! Hoffnung in dieser Situation war völlig falsch am Platz. Auch Shinichi wusste das. Doch es klang besser, als würde er sagen ‚Ja, ich weiß, sie ist tot.' Hoffnung war doch so ein schönes Wort. Doch es war großartig und leer zugleich.  
  
„Genau deswegen wollte ich dich von dem Fall abziehen, und Mori genauso. Persönliche Gefühle haben bei der Aufklärung eines Mordes nichts zu suchen!  
  
Du musst als Detektiv, Kommissar, Pathologe, und anderen Berufen, die mit Leichen zutun haben gefühllos an die Sache herangehen, sonst frisst es dich auf. Du darfst die Leiche nicht als Menschen sehen, er ist schon tot, vielmehr als ein Teil deiner Arbeit, sowie für eine Sekretärin der Computer. "  
  
Mori stutzte ob der Worte und das er ebenfalls abgezogen werden sollte, wogegen er aber Einspruch erhob. Dieser Bitte kam Megure nur schweren Herzens entgegen.  
  
Shinichi blickte auf, in Heizos Gesicht und erkannte ein leichtes, fieses Grinsen. Was war das? Heiji packte ihn am Arm. „Hey, macht's dir so sehr zu schaffen? Dann lass lieber die Finger von dem Fall; mein Vater und ich übernehm'." „Ach ja, denkst du, dass ich das einfach so fallen lasse? Es geht hier um Ran - um meine Ran, die ich über alles liebe!" „Komm wieder runter, ich hab ja gar nichts gesagt."  
  
*  
  
Der Tag verging, die Woche auch, ohne das wichtige Dinge passiert wären. Das Auto war abgeschleppt und untersucht wurden, aber nichts ließ auf ein gewaltsames Öffnen, oder Herauszerren schließen. Es war angeordnet wurden, dass sie Leiche gesucht werden sollte, bisher war sie aber noch nicht aufgetaucht. Shinichi hatte sich bei Heiji einquartiert, da es von dessen Haus weniger aufwändig war in die Labore und Arbeitsstellen zukommen, als von Shinichis Haus. Nur noch seine Sachen hatte er geholt.  
  
Und seitdem war Shinichi ruhig, in sich gekehrt, nachdenklich. Essen nahm er wenig zu sich und nicht selten sah man ihn mit rot geweinten Augen und schwarzen Augenrändern. Das ganze Verhalten Shinichis beunruhigte Heiji ungemein, aber selbst er konnte nichts dagegen machen. Shinichi hing zu sehr an Ran.  
  
Mori konnte sich nicht mehr konzentrieren und wäre fast völlig verrückt geworden, wenn Kommissar Megure ihn nicht nach Hause geschickt hätte. Sie wussten, dass er nicht mehr an diesem Fall mitarbeiten würde; zu sehr beschäftigte ihn der Tod seiner Tochter. Obwohl, oder gerade weil, ihre Leiche noch nicht gefunden wurden war.  
  
Megure hatte sich entschlossen diesen Fall Heizo Hattori zu übergeben und war dann ebenfalls gegangen. Und Hattori hatte die Aufsicht über den gesamten Fall, alle Fäden führten bei ihm zusammen und keine Information drang nach außen.  
  
Es war Abend und Shinichi saß seit Stunden ungerührt auf dem Sofa im Kaminzimmer und starrte mit leerem Blick auf die Flammen. „Shinichi, komm du musst was essen!" „Nein," knurrte der nur leise und Heiji fing noch einmal an: „Du musst was essen. Tod oder Krank nützt du deiner Freundin auch nichts mehr. ISS JETZT!" Nach einem Brummen und Knurren gab Shinichi nach und fing an auf einem trockenen Stück Brot herumzukauen. Dann spülte er es mit einem großen Schluck Tee hinunter.  
  
„Shinichi, was is' mit dir? Ich kann dich ja verstehen, aber so kenn ich dich nich'." „Du verstehst mich? JA? Dann weißt du ja, warum ich so bin! Heiji, ich habe den Menschen verloren, den ich am meisten geliebt habe. Vielleicht hätte sie bald ein Kind bekommen! Du kannst mich gar nicht verstehen! Also lass mich in Ruhe!"  
  
Heiji rieb sich den Hals, als Shinichi wieder losgelassen wurde. So kenn ich ihn wirklich nicht. Er hätte nie jemanden am Kragen gepackt und dann fast erwürgt... Du denkst also ich kenne dich nicht? Ich kenne dich zumindest so gut, dass ich allein an deiner Stimme oder Mimik erkenne, wie gereizt du bist - wie es dich mitnimmt. Einen geliebten Menschen zu verlieren ist nicht leicht und dazu noch wenn er ermordet wurde gleich gar nicht, aber du bist nicht alleine. Wenn du wolltest, ich würde dir zuhören! Ich würde dich trösten, aber du willst nicht. Shinichi lass die Finger aus dieser Angelegenheit, du kannst es nicht schaffen. Warum vertraust du mir nicht? So wie früher...  
  
Gedankenverloren blickte Shinichi wieder auf das Feuer, kann jedoch keinen Schritt weiter. Es ergab doch alles keinen Sinn... Er entschloss sich für die Nacht fertig zu machen, ging ins Bad und legte sich dann in das große Bett, das er mit Heiji teilte. Warum auch nicht? Nur das Heiji sich arg zusammenreißen musste bemerkte Shinichi nicht...  
  
~*~*~*~4~*~*~*~  
  
Zwei Wochen. Zwei Wochen waren vergangen, ohne das Shinichi auch nur ein Lebenszeichen von Ran erhalten hatte. Wahrscheinlich gab es keine Hoffnung mehr. Keine Hoffnung sie lebend wieder zu sehen, sie wieder in den Armen zu halten.  
  
In den Nachrichten lief die Meldung, das eine junge Frau vermisst wurde nun schon mehrere Tage. Auch die groß angeordneten Suchaktionen hatten nichts gebracht. Viele hatten sich freiwillig gemeldet, aber um den Bezirk um Tokio abzusuchen... Das war doch fast unmöglich.  
  
„Telefon für dich, Shinichi." Mit leeren Augen starrte er Heiji an. Sein Freund kümmerte sich reizend um ihn, versuchte ihn aufzumuntern, oder ihm bei den Ermittlungen zu helfen, aber nichts brachte Shinichi auf andere Gedanken und er schied sich immer weiter von dieser Welt ab.  
  
„Ja, Kudo hier." „Shinichi, ich muss mit dir reden – alleine!" Die alt bekannte Stimme Sonokos erklang aus dem Hörer. Er hatte ihr schonend beigebracht, dass Ran vermisst wurde, bevor sie es in den Nachrichten hörte. „Warum, was ist denn?" „Bitte, Shinichi. Es ist wichtig. Es geht um, na ja, das sage ich dir dann." „Na gut, kannst du in einer Stunde hier sein?" Shinichi klang sichtlich genervt. „Ja. Danke!" Damit legte sie auf.  
  
*  
  
Nach zwei Stunden ging Sonoko wieder und Heiji gesellte sich zu Shinichi. Der schien überhaupt nicht in der Stimmung zu sein über irgendwas reden zu wollen. Detektive sollten auch nicht über ihre Aufträge oder Gedanken reden, aber so wie sich Shinichi jetzt benahm?  
  
„Was ist denn? Was hat sie dir gesagt? Hängt es mit dem Fall zusammen?" Er hasste es so, wenn Heiji einen auf neugierig machte. Er mochte den Anderen ja wirklich gerne, aber manchmal konnte er einem auf die Nerven gehen. Da konnte er sich noch so sorgen.  
  
„Es ist okay, Heiji. Ich möchte nicht darüber sprechen. Also lass mich in Ruhe!" „Shinichi, was ist denn nur?" „Lass mich in Ruhe und geh!"  
  
Was war mit Shinichi nur los? So kannte er ihn nicht. Hatten sie nicht irgendwann einmal gesagt, dass sie sich immer die Wahrheit sagen wollten und sollte sie noch so schwierig sein? Er wollte ihm so gerne helfen, ihn trösten. Manchmal ihn auch küssen, oder noch andere Dinge machen, aber Shinichi war so unnahbar wie seit langem nicht mehr. Wie konnte er nur den Kontakt zu ihm herstellen?  
  
„Shinichi, bitte sag mir was los ist!" Nach einem Knurren fing Shinichi an. „Gut, wenn du es wissen willst. Du kannst mir helfen." Ein Nicken. „Was für einen Wagen fährt dein Vater?" Heiji konnte mit dieser Frage nichts anfangen, was sollte das damit zutun haben? „Ähm, ich glaube einen silbernen Mitsubishi. Warum fragst du?"  
  
„Ganz einfach. Wie kannst du dir erklären, dass er dann an dem Abend vor zwei Wochen aus einem schwarzen Auto ausgestiegen ist?"  
  
Verwirrung spiegelte sich auf Heijis Gesicht wieder. „Und wie kannst du dir es erklären, dass sich bei der Polizei eine Frau gemeldet hat, deren Auto gestohlen wurde? Das in dem Bezirk, wo dein Vater verwaltet, der das aber nicht weitergeleitet hat?"  
  
Noch mehr Überraschung gesellte sich dazu. Doch mit einem Schlag wurde aus dem Durcheinander in Heijis Gedanken ein rationeller Gedanke. Sein Vater... Shinichi wollte doch nicht etwa... „Lass mein Vater aus dem Spiel!"  
  
Ungerührt stand Shinichi auf und ging zur Türe. Heiji stand ebenfalls auf und folgte ihm. „Shinichi, du gehst mir aus dem Weg. Schon, als du mit hierher kamst" „So?" fragte Shinichi „Meinst du?" „Ich meine es nicht. Ich bin weder taub noch blind – und es wäre nett, wenn du nicht auch noch zu allem Überfluss so tun würdest, als wäre ich dämlich." „Tue ich nicht. Ich hatte nur in den letzten Tagen viel zu tun, habe mir den Kopf zerbrochen und bin saumüde. Und ich habe jetzt keinen Bock auf ein Gespräch mit dir. Das ist alles!" Seine Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus. „Verkauf mich nicht für dumm!" sagte Heiji zornig.  
  
Heiji packte ihn und stieß ihn grob gegen die Wand. Instinktiv versuchte Shinichi sich zu wehren, doch Heiji drückte ihn nur mehr gegen die Wand. „Du behandelst mich, als wäre ich dumm. Ich könnte dir helfen, doch nicht einmal im Ansatz lässt du das zu." „Und, was hast du nun vor? Willst du mich zu einem ‚Gespräch' zwingen? Ich schaffe das alleine!" Langsam aber sicher fing Heiji wirklich an ihm den letzten Nerv zu rauben. „Nein, ich will, dass du von dir alleine aus redest."  
  
Er fing an Shinichis Hals zu küssen. „Oder hält dich Ran selbst jetzt noch so gefangen? Willst du es einfach nicht verstehen? Sie ist tot!" murmelte er gegen die weiche Haut. Shinichi stand der Schrecken ins Gesicht geschrieben. Was machte der Andere gerade da? Und warum wurde ihm dabei warm? „Shinichi, bitte. Öffne dich mir, sag mir was los ist – egal was."  
  
Heiji ließ seine Hände los, Shinichi würde jetzt auch so bleiben... Vorsichtig ließ er seine Hand unter Shinichis Shirt wandern. Der zuckte kurz zusammen ob der kalten Finger, die seine Haut streichelten. Ob sie so kalt vor Aufregung waren? Immer wieder entwichen Shinichi ungewollt Seufzer. Warum reagierte er nur so auf den anderen? War es die Zuwendung, die er sich innerlich erhoffte – vermisste?  
  
Ohne es zu wollen folgte Shinichi Heiji, der ihn mit auf das Bett zog. Er ließ es mit sich geschehen; auch als er ihm das Shirt und die Hose auszog. Heiji setzte eine federleichte Spur aus Küssen auf den nackten Oberkörper Shinichis. Dieser genoss diese Zärtlichkeiten und seine Bauchdecke hob sich immer mehr in unregelmäßigen Abständen.  
  
Nur in Boxershorts lag er keuchend unter Heiji und der beeilte sich ebenfalls schnell aus seinen Sachen zu kommen, weil sie an machen Stellen unangenehm eng geworden waren. Wie lange hatte er das sich erträumt, sich nach diesem Bild verzehrt? Und nun das. Nur eines konnte er sich nicht erklären: Warum machte Shinichi das mit? Darüber wollte er aber nicht nachdenken – zumindest jetzt nicht.  
  
„Heiji... nimm mich..." brachte Shinichi schwer atmend hervor. Er schon zu weit um jetzt aufzuhören. Erfreut nahm Heiji das Angebot an. Ohne sich weitere Gedanken zu machen, bereitete er seinen Angebeteten liebevoll vor. E genoss es – die Finger in seinem Anus, die bewusst die Prostata ausließen, die Hand, die ihn sanft streichelte und de Mund, der ihn verwöhnte.  
  
Warum sollte er das auch nicht? Der Andere war nur zu begierig danach. Er war bereit ihm diese Zärtlichkeiten zu geben, und warum sollte er sich das entgehen lassen? Auf der anderen Seite war da auch eine längst vergessene Vorstellung, einfach aus langer weile heraus entstanden, einmal Sex mit einem gleichgeschlechtlichem Partner zu haben - so konnte er nun diese Erfahrung machen Und Heiji war nicht einmal unattraktiv – im Gegenteil...  
  
Als Heiji langsam in ihn eindrang dachte er nur an ein Zitat: ‚Wie warmer Apfelkuchen...' Nein, eigentlich viel wärmer (und nicht ganz so weich...)  
  
Die sanften Berührungen Heijis waren Shinichi nicht genug, er wollte – brauchte – mehr. „Fick mich..." Leise flüsterte er: „Lass es mich vergessen..." Doch hörte Heiji das nicht, weil er sich kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt befand und sagte: „Ich liebe dich, Shinichi!"  
  
Mit einem Schlag war es dunkel um Shinichi herum, das Einzige was er wahrnahm, waren die starken Gefühle, die seinen ganzen Körper ausfüllten. Kein Schmerz, keine unnötigen Gedanken, nur Dunkelheit. Fühlte sich der Tod auch so an?  
  
Doch langsam holte ihn etwas zurück. Ein Wort, ein Satz. Ein Satz, der eigentlich viel mehr Sinn machte, als man zuerst nur erahnen konnte ‚Ich liebe dich'. Heiji! Er hatte doch das gesagt; wie sollte er ihm jetzt gegenüber treten, ihm ins Gesicht blicken? Hatte er ihn gerade nicht nur ausgenutzt? Er wollte sich jetzt nicht mit diesem Problem beladen, nie. Er wollte nur noch in die Dunkelheit flüchten...  
  
*  
  
Träge erwachte er am nächsten Morgen, bemerkte aber sofort als er seine Augen öffnete, dass er nicht alleine im Bett lag, sondern, dass er in Heijis Armen aufgewacht war. Gekonnt befreite er sich aus der Umarmung, schlich sich davon, ohne den anderen aufzuwecken. Und erst sehr viel später merkte dieser, dass er alleine aufwachte.  
  
Zum Mittagessen trafen sie sich. Heiji wollte seinen Freund gleich mit Zärtlichkeiten überschütten, aber dieser versteifte sich sofort, als er die Berührungen wahrnahm. Er hätte das nicht tun sollen... Er hätte in der Dunkelheit bleiben sollen, für immer. Aber dann könnte er nicht mehr den Fall aufklären... Obwohl, er wusste nun, wer verantwortlich war, nur brauchte er noch Beweise. Diese würde er bekommen und der Mann könnte sich auf etwas gefasst machen...  
  
„Heiji, fass mich nicht an! Das gestern war das erste und letzte Mal. Ich erwidere deine Gefühle nicht."  
  
Was? Aber warum hatte er sich ihm dann hingegeben? Nur um [...1...] mit Gefühlen zu spielen, nur um befriedigt zu sein? Das konnte doch nicht sein? Hatte er selbst dabei noch an Ran gedacht? Ihm fiel es siedend heiß ein: Er hatte gesagt ‚Lass es mich vergessen...' und er selbst hatte ihm seine Liebe gestanden... Konnte man sich so von Gefühlen berauschen lassen, sich hinreißen zu lassen, etwas zu sagen, was man hätte nie sagen sollen?  
  
Ohne eine weitere Regung nahm sich Heiji sein Essen und verspeiste es still und zeigte keine Regung, wie sehr ihn Shinichi damit verletzte... Doch er wollte sich nichts anmerken lassen, er würde weiterhin für ihn da sein, wenn er ihn brauchte. Er würde ihn weiterhin lieben, auch wenn dieser nicht seine Gefühle erwiderte. Er würde warten, bis Shinichi ihm sich öffnen würde, ihn als das akzeptieren würde, was er für ihn sein wollte – ein Freund. Auch wenn das hieße seine eigenen Gefühle zurück stellen zu müssen...  
  
~*~*~*~5~*~*~*~  
  
Wie lange war es her, dass er Ran bei sich gehabt hatte? Vier Wochen? Vier Jahre? Oder länger? Er wusste es nicht. Aber er wusste, dass er sich bei seiner ewigen Liebe getäuscht hatte. Seine Gefühle waren verblasst, hatten anderen Platz gemacht. Gefühlen, von denen er noch nicht viel wusste, nur wusste er, dass es in der Nacht passiert war, in der Heiji ihn verführt hatte.  
  
Wie lange war diese Nacht her? Eine Woche, oder? Eine Woche in der er sich seinen Kopf weiter zerbrochen hatte. Darüber wie er den Fall lösen konnte - nein, das wusste er schon; er hatte ihn gelöst. Aber auch darüber warum er sich Heiji so abweisend gegenüber verhalten hatte.  
  
Mitten in der Nacht, Shinichi hatte gerade Schlaf gefunden, klingelte sein Handy. Hellwach nahm er ab. „Kommt schnell, wir haben eine Leiche entdeckt. In der Nähe von Matsudo..."  
  
Unsanft weckte Shinichi Heiji und in weniger als zehn Minuten saßen sie im Auto und waren auf dem Weg zu dieser Stadt.  
  
Nach etwa einer Stunde still verlaufender Fahrt waren sie an dem Fundort eingetroffen, sie waren bereits erwartet wurden, und Hattori war wenig erfreut seinen Sohn und dessen Freund hier anzutreffen. Shinichi und Heiji wurden von Yokkaichi, einem netten Mann im Dienst von Hattori und der, der sie angerufen hatte, zu der Fundstelle gebracht. Shinichi sollte die Leiche identifizieren, insofern ihm das möglich war...  
  
Innerlich machte er sich auf das Schlimmste gefasst, weil Yokkaichi ihm gesagt hatte, dass die Leiche nicht gut aussah. Doch sich auf das Schlimmste vorzubereiten und wie es dass in der Realität aussieht, ist unterschiedlich – damit hätte er nicht gerechnet.  
  
Da lag sie, seine Ran. Tot – TOT! Nie mehr zurückkehrend... Fast sah es aus als schliefe sie nur, wenn da nicht einige Unstimmigkeiten gewesen wären. Als wenn sie schliefe... jeden Moment zurückkäme, die Augen aufschlagend und dann sagend: ‚Ich liebe dich, Shinichi.'...  
  
Ihre Haare waren nicht mehr glänzend, sie waren schmutzig, durcheinander und verfitzt, vereinzelt klebte Blut daran. Ihre Haut war blass, was auch zum Teil die hellen Scheinwerfer ausmachten, ihre Wangen eingefallen. Sie war nackt. Die Verwesung hatte noch nicht eingesetzt, aber ihrem Aussehen nach zu schließen musste sie schon länger den Umwelteinflüssen ausgesetzt sein. Vielleicht ein, zwei Wochen. Auf ihrer rechten Bauchseite erstreckte sich ein bizarres Muster aus Drei- und Vierecken. Das Muster! Er kannte es, er hatte es schon gesehen, zwei mal. Doch so? Das Muster hatte sich in ihre Haut hineingebrannt. Verbrennungen... Verbrennungen von einem Benzintank... Aus einem Auto, das er kannte - und verfluchte  
  
Sanft wurde Shinichi von Heiji weggezogen, um nicht noch länger den Anblick seiner Geliebten ertragen zu müssen. Weinend klammerte er sich an Heiji und wurde immer wieder von Krämpfen durchzogen. Warum? Warum nur seine Ran? Tränen benetzten Heijis Jacke und dieser hielt Shinichi fest. Der Andere war so wunderbar warm. Er wollte für immer in diesem Armen sein, nie wieder mit der kalten Welt konfrontiert sein. Einen Beschützter, eine Stützte –einen Freund- zu haben... warum hatte er nicht vorher gesehen, dass Heiji versuchte das für ihn zu sein; ihn zu trösten, über die schwierige Zeit hinweg zu bringen – vergessen zu lassen...  
  
„Geht nach Hause!" Sagte Hattori scharf. Heiji schaute seinen Vater verwirrt an. Seit wann war er so und wollte keine Hilfe? „Kommt, ich benachrichtige euch, wenn es etwas Neues gibt. Ich gebe euch den Obduktionsbericht – wenn nötig auch heimlich." Yokkaichis sanfte Stimme wurde zum Ende immer leiser.  
  
Heiji ging mit Shinichi wieder zum Auto, nachdem er Yokkaichi noch gesagt hatte, dass es sich wirklich um Rans Leiche handelte. Kurz vor dem Fahrzeug blieb Shinichi stehen und zog Heiji richtig zu sich heran, vergrub seinen Kopf in den Sachen, wo er die Halsbeuge vermutete. Nach einiger Zeit beruhigte sich Shinichi, während Heiji ihm noch immer beruhigend über den Rücken strich. „Danke... Heiji.", schniefte Shinichi unverständlich, aber der Andere hörte es trotzdem. Er versuchte sich ein Lächeln abzuzwingen und drückte Heiji dann einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange.  
  
Shinichi stieg schon in den Wagen, Heiji blieb aber verdutzt stehen und strich sich über seine rechte Wange, wo ihn sein ‚Freund' gerade geküsst hatte.  
  
*  
  
Die Tränen waren versiegt, es kamen keine Neunen mehr. Er hatte doch damit gerechnet. Er hatte den Täter schon gefunden und nun hatte er die Beweise die er brauchte. Nur brauchte er jetzt noch jemanden, der ihm glaubte. Der ihn verstand und (fast) alles für ihn tun würde. Heiji...  
  
Auch wenn er sich ihn gegenüber nicht sehr gut verhalten hatte, er war doch ein Freund für ihn, der einzige, den er noch hatte. Nie wollte er etwas anderes. Nur war er sich jetzt nicht mehr sicher, ob Freundschaft alles war, was er von Heiji wollte. In seinem Inneren, tief in seinem Herzen, wusste er, dass dem nicht so war. Aber er hatte Angst vor dieser Art von Gefühlen. Deswegen hatte er sich so reserviert verhalten - einen anderen Grund gab es nicht.  
  
„Heiji...", wieder starrten sie in das Feuer, doch diesmal herrschte eine unangenehme, angespannte Situation. Die Luft knisterte förmlich. Es war noch in der selben Nacht, sie waren zu Hause bei Heiji angekommen. Shinichi wollte sich nicht hinlegen, und Heiji konnte sich nicht hinlegen, solange er Shinichi noch so in Gedanken versunken war. Wer weiß, was er sich sonst antun würde...  
  
„...könntest du mir helfen?" Heiji war aufmerksam geworden, Shinichi wollte Hilfe von ihm? Jederzeit würde er ihm helfen. Egal bei was. Ein Nicken bestätigte die Frage. „Klar."  
  
„Ich weiß, was passiert ist, Heiji. Die Wahrheit ist manchmal schwer zu verstehen, aber ich habe hindurch geblickt und verstanden. Du kannst dich an das Auto erinnern? Rans Auto? Die Lackspuren, das Blut, die Sachen nicht weit entfernt von der Unfallstelle? Ran war an dem Abend bei mir, etwa drei Uhr verließ sie meine Wohnung und fuhr in die Detektei zu ihrem Vater, doch da kam sie nie an. Weil sie vorher verschleppt wurde. Ich weiß nicht genau warum, aber ich denke sie musste noch einmal auf Toilette und fuhr an eine Raststätte. Obwohl sie bald zu Hause war. Das war vermutlich ihr Fehler. Der Fehler der sie das Leben kostete...  
  
Von dort aus wurde sie verfolgt, von einem Mann. Immer wieder fuhr er sie an, so wie die amerikanischen Polizisten Autofahrer ausbremsen. Daher die Lackspuren an der hinteren Stoßstange. Bald nach der Einfahrt hielt sie auf dem Standstreifen, um sich den Schaden anzuschauen. Noch einmal versetzte der Fahrer ihrem Auto einen Ruck, so war es nah bei der Leitplanke. Ran stieg aus, ging nach hinten, sah sie Lackspuren, die durch das Auffahren entstanden waren. Dann ging sie nach vorne, schaute sich die Schäden durch die Leitplanke an. In der Zeit stieg der Fahrer aus, ging nach vorn, zu Ran und erschlug sie. So kam die Blutlache zu Stande. Kurze Zeit lag sie dort und wurde dann weggeschliffen, in das andere Auto hinein. Dort wurde sie in den Kofferraum gepackt.  
  
Das Auto des Täters war ein schwarzer Hyundai, umgespritzt von rot auf Schwarz. Weiterhin ist das Auto geklaut und hat einen Benzinkanister hinten drin. Das es geklaut ist wurde gemeldet, aber nie wurde danach gesucht. Erinnerst du dich, als ich es dir vor einer Woche gesagt habe?  
  
Ran wurde erschlagen, verschleppt und vergewaltigt, danach umgebracht und das auf grausame Weise. Ich habe es gesehen, Heiji. Die Einschnitte an beiden Handgelenken, leichte Würgemale an ihrem Hals. Dazu brauche ich nicht auf den Obduktionsbericht warten. Todesursache war sicher, dass sie erwürgt wurde. Sie war geschwächt durch den hohen Blutverlust, doch der hatte sie nicht umgebracht.  
  
Oft vergewaltigt in einer Wohnung, dann mit Kabelbindern gefesselt in den Autokofferraum gelegt, wo sie sich durch einen Benzinkanister Brandwunden zuzog, ich weiß nicht warum der so heiß war. Dann wurde sie zu einem Waldstück in der Nähe von Matsudo gebracht. Dort ermordet, vielleicht sogar noch einmal vergewaltigt, auf jeden Fall aber war sie nackt und das schon über längeren Zeitraum hinweg. Denn ihre Sachen waren nach dem ersten Abend schon weg.  
  
Sie wurde dort erwürgt, der Täter hat ihr ins Gesicht geschaut, als sie quälend langsam immer weniger Luft in ihren Lungen hatte, sich blasiger Speichel in ihrem Mund gesammelt hat, sie zusätzlich am Atmen gehindert hat. Der Speichel kam langsam über ihre Lippen, sie wurden blau, ihre Augen verdrehten sich und endlich war sie nicht mehr diesen Qualen ausgesetzt. Die Kabelbinder wurden durchgeschnitten, sie liegen gelassen. Das ideale Versteck.  
  
Der Mörder fuhr noch am ersten Abend wieder zu der Stelle, wo in etwa die ‚Unfallstelle' war und warf ihre Sachen aus dem Auto. Täter kehren an den Ort des Verbrechens zurück. Er tat es auch. In einem schwarzem Hyundai fuhr er lange Zeit hinter mir her, steig nach mir aus und kam fast gleichzeitig an den Unfallort. Unbekümmert arbeitete er dort, nahm Akten auf, sicherte Spuren. Alle Fäden hatte er in der Hand, wären nicht wir und Mori gewesen, hätte er den Fall vertuscht, zu den Akten für ungeklärte Morde gelegt, und das obwohl ER der Mörder war. Oder werden sollte, denn zu der Zeit war Ran noch am Leben.  
  
Heiji, du verstehst mich. Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, wer der Täter war, nur du willst es nicht glauben. Aber eines sage ich dir: Er wollte seine Tat wiederholen. Sonoko kam an einem Abend und machte eine kurze Rast in der Raststätte, wo auch schon Ran sich eine Pause gegönnt hatte. Von dort aus beobachtete Heizo Hattori sie, und als sie ins Auto stieg wollte er sein perverses Spiel wiederholen. Wieder rammte er einen Wagen vor sich, doch Sonoko stieg nicht aus, sie blieb so am Leben. Sie hat es mir erzählt, sie ist eine wichtige Zeugin. Aber dein Vater kannte sie nicht, nur durch Zufall hatte er sie ausgewählt. Doch sie kam zu mir und sagte es mir. Ein schwarzer Wagen hat sie wieder und wieder gerammt, doch sie stieg nicht aus. Sie erkannte deinen Vater, äußerte sie sich. Sie hat Angst, zurecht. Schützt sie!  
  
Der Beweis? Der liegt zum einen in dem schwarzem Wagen und somit auch auf Rans Leiche als Abdruck. Zum anderen im Labor; der Tanga enthält Spermaspuren von mir und deinem Vater. Mit Hilfe der DNA wird er überführt werden.  
  
Ich wollte dir es sagen. Weil ich weiß, dass du mein Freund bist, auch wenn ich nicht deine Gefühle so erwidern werde, wie du dir es vielleicht wünschst. Es tut mir Leid, Heiji."  
  
Still hatte Heiji ihn gelauscht, auf seine Beweisführung geachtet, ob sie vielleicht einen Fehler aufwies, doch nichts dergleichen hatte er gefunden. Doch das sein Vater es war... Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Obwohl, eigentlich hätte er es wissen müssen, seit einer Woche. Da hatte Shinichi so etwas in der Art verlauten lassen. Aber das konnte doch nicht, sein Vater... sollte ein Mörder und Vergewaltiger sein? Sein Vater... der gleichzeitig noch Inspektor war? Der den Fall in seiner Obhut hatte, bei dem alle Fäden zusammenführten? Aber es passte zusammen: Der andere Wagen, dass alle von dem Fall versetzt wurden, das komische Grinsen auf der Autobahn, die Hilfe, die er nicht annahm, Yokkaichi... Alles...  
  
„Shinichi..." flüsterte er nur leise und mit belegter Stimme. „Woher... weißt du das?" „Ich bin Detektiv, Heiji. Ich habe den Kanister gesehen – am Morgen, als du ganz alleine in dem großen Bett aufgewacht bist und mir sicher noch gerne bei dir gehabt hättest." Heiji schaute ihn mit leicht geröteten Augen an. „Ja, hätte ich gerne. Aber es ist O.k."  
  
Nein, nichts war okay für Heiji Hattori, dessen Vater ein Schwerverbrecher war. Nach einer Weile, in der er sich bei Shinichi angelehnt und geweint hatte, sagte er leise: „Ich wünschte all das wäre nie passiert."  
  
„Aber dann hätte ich nie eine so gute Erfahrung gemacht.", gab Shinichi fast schüchtern zurück. Heiji glaubt sich verhört zu haben. So schaute er nach oben, hieß das etwa, der andere erwiderte? Oder besser gesagt: es ließ sich hoffen, dass der andere seine Gefühle erwiderte? „Bild dir aber nichts darauf ein!" Es traf Heiji wie ein Schlag in den Magen, dennoch lächelte er und kuschelte sich enger an seinen Geliebten.  
  
„Sag mal, wann willst du eigentlich, nun, ich meine... wann sagt du es den anderen?" Ein Schweigen herrschte in dem Raum, ein unangenehmes Schweigen. „Ich? Ich werde es nicht tun!" „Warum das? Du hast den Fall gelöst. Du hast immer gesagt, dass du den Täter finden und bestrafen wolltest. Warum jetzt auf einmal nicht mehr?" – „Doch nicht etwa wegen mir, oder?"  
  
In Shinichis Blick lag etwas, was Heiji nicht definieren konnte. „Nein," sagte er leise „ich werde es nicht. Du wirst es den anderen erklären! Ich weiß, es ist nicht leicht, dass jemand seinen eigenen Vater überführt, doch bitte tu es für mich!"  
  
„Warum?" „Vielleicht hast du es nicht bemerkt, doch es gibt jemanden, der dich sehr mag. Mehr als du vielleicht glaubst. Leise sagte dieser an einem einsamen Abend:  
  
‚Ich möchte bei dir sein Und all das Schlechte vergessen... ...Meine Liebe Hör ich flügelschlagend sich erheben...'  
  
Dieser jemand liebt dich wirklich sehr, doch er hat Angst vor seinen Gefühlen. Eine für ihn wichtige Person hat er verloren, will nicht noch einmal die Trauer und den Schmerz erleben, die ihn jetzt so sehr plagt."  
  
Shinichi stand auf, während Heiji noch grübeln auf dem Sofa saß. Leise kam Shinichi wieder in den Raum, den er kurzzeitig verlassen hatte. Er hatte etwas schweres in der rechten Hand, doch er versteckte es hinter dem Rücken.  
  
Endlich schien Heiji auf die Lösung gekommen zu sein, denn hastig blickte er zu dem anderen. Und wenn er sich nicht irrte, dann bestand auf beiden Seiten Liebe. Warum nur sprach dann Shinichi in Rätseln?  
  
Langsam hob er den schwarzen Gegenstand und richtete ihn auf Heiji. Doch im letzten Moment entschied sich Shinichi anderes und hielt sich den Revolver an die eigene Schläfe. „Nein, Shinichi! Tu es nicht! Ich will dich nicht verlieren... Ich liebe dich doch!"  
  
„Deswegen ja. Bitte, tu mir einen Gefallen: Bring deinen Vater hinter Gitter." Heiji nickte nur schwach. „Leb wohl, es war schön mit dir, Heiji. Ich lieb dich auch!"  
  
Ein Schuss, ein verzweifelter Schrei Heijis und Dunkelheit.  
  
Dunkelheit aus der ich nicht wieder erwachen kann; auch gar nicht möchte. Weil ich weiß, dass du irgendwann bei mir sein wirst. Irgendwann kommst du zu mir. Und dann können wir von vorne beginnen; nicht in dieser kalten, grauen Welt... In meiner letzten Sekunde sah ich alles noch einmal: Ran, mein Leben und dich. Dich zuletzt und am schärfsten, eben weil ich dich liebe und nicht sie. Wir sehen uns bald. Vertrau mir. Ich gehöre dir ... allein...  
  
~*~*~*~Epilog~*~*~*~  
  
Am nächsten Morgen kam Heizo Hattori in die Wohnung seines Sohnes. Es war still, nur vereinzelt hörte er ein Schluchzen. Er ging dem Geräusch nach und kam im Kaminzimmer an. Dort lag ein Junge, zweiundzwanzig Jahre und ein anderer hielt ihn fest in Arm. Murmelte immer wieder: ‚Er wacht schon wieder auf.'  
  
Der Vater wollte seinen verstörten Sohn von der Leiche wegzerren. Doch Heiji ließ das nicht im entferntesten zu. Er wollte nicht von einem Schänder und Mörder angefasst werden. Nach und nach traf die Polizei ein und ihnen gelang es endlich den bestürzten jungen Mann wegzubringen.  
  
Eine Woche später, fünf Wochen nach der Entführung einer jungen Frau wurde der Täter durch seinen eigenen Sohn überführt. Es stand in allen Zeitungen und man hörte es in den Nachrichten immer wieder. ‚Sohn bringt eigenen Vater, Polizeiinspektor, hinter Gitter', ‚Schwerverbrecher wird vom Sohn überführt!'...  
  
Heiji selbst hatte ausdruckslos den Fall geschildert, als handle es sich nicht um seinen Vater und seinen eigenen Freund. Er wurde als glaubwürdig befunden, obwohl er selbst noch nach zwei Monaten des Selbstmordes sich niemandem öffnete. Heizo Hattori wurde vom Dienst suspendiert, auf eine Abfindung wartet er noch heute und auf seine Rente musste er verzichten, doch im Gefängnis brauchte er sie nicht. Nach fünfzehn Jahren wurde er wieder aus der Haft entlassen, sein Sohn war zu dieser Zeit selbst Kriminalinspektor und hatte nie wieder eine feste Beziehung gehabt.  
  
‚Shinichi, bald...'  
  
~*~*~*~Ende~*~*~*~  
  
*schnief* O.k. alle Taschentücher wieder verstauen! Für Kritik bin ich immer offen.  
  
Bye, Brad-san ^.^ 


End file.
